April 11, 2009 Patch
League of Legends 英雄 * Added a 50% slow to . * : ** Damage increased to 120 from 100. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.25. * : ** Dodge chance reduced to 8/11/14/17/20% from 8/12/16/20/24%. ** Mana Cost increased to 60 from 50. * : ** Mana Cost increased to 65 from 50. ** Cooldown increased to 22/18/14/10/6 seconds from 21/17/13/9/5. * : ** No longer gives Jax additional haste upon striking buildings. ** Changed to Passive from Active. ** Damage reduced to 150/200/250 from 150/225/300. * : ** Empower damage can no longer crit. ** Bug fix: it no longer lasts longer than it should. * : ** Bounce range increased to 600 from 400. ** Made a fix which had previously caused its slow to not be removed by Highlander. * : ** No longer removes . ** Updated Highlander's movement speed modification type to fix an associated bug. * : HP Regen per sec increased to 2/3/5/8/12 from 1/2/4/6/9/12. * Fixed a Lua error bug. * : ** Removed erroneous damage being shown on Tormented Soil. ** Range increased to 280 from 265 to match the AoE indicator. ** Removed +Armor effect. * Fixed cooldown bug. * : ** Effect now occurs if Morgana Le stays in range of the target for the duration, rather than moving out of range of the target ** Range increased to 550 from 485. ** Damage increased to 150/250/350 from 100/175/250. ** Ability power ratio increased to 1 from 0.5. ** Initial stun increased to 1 from 0.5. * Corrected tooltip (the base damage portion showed off low numbers). * : ** Stun duration reduced to 2 from 2.2. ** Fixed tooltip to show its cooldown by level (12/11/10/9/8). * : ** Particle speed reduced to 900 from 1000. ** Damage reduction per bounce increased to 23% from 20%. ** Fixed levelup tooltip. * : cooldown modified to 90 at all ranks from 120/90/60. * : range increased to 700 from 600. * Made instant cast. * Made instant cast. * Increased range on to 230 from 200. Summoner Spells * : ** Duration reduced by 1 second. ** Cooldown increased to 4.5 minutes from 4. ** Slow percent increased to 50% from 40%. * : cooldown reduced to 5 minutes from 7. * : movement speed bonus increased to 22% from 15%. 物品 * Increased cost of Critical Strike items: ** : cost increased to 880 from 800. ** : cost increased to 400 from 360. ** : cost increased to 750 from 700. ** : cost increased to 375 from 350. ** : cost increased to 900 from 850. ** : cost increased to 375 from 350. ** : cost increased to 375 from 350. * : bonus damage decreased to 1.5% from 2%. Neutral Minions * : gold reward increased to 110 from 90. * Reduced gold reward from Neutral minions: ** : gold reward decreased to 40 from 45. ** : gold reward decreased to 80 from 110. ** : gold reward to 180 from 235. ** Golem: gold reward decreased to 70 from 90. ** Wraith: gold reward decreased to 35 from 40. ** Lesser Wraith: gold reward decreased to 15 from 20. ** Wolf: gold reward decreased to 25 from 30. ** Giant Wolf: gold reward decreased to 50 from 75. Other * Tooltip fixes and updates. * Removed buff icon for . * Removed buff icon from . * Feature — Made silences ( , , ) not silence summoner spells. * Feature – Silence no longer interrupts channels. * Implement Camera Scrolling changes. HUD * Locked Camera State saved between games. * Chat settings save between games, and default to a less obstrusive state. * Bonus gold now shows above your character when given. * Buffs should now correctly show their Icons all of the time. * You must now click on your character portrait before spending your level up points. * New Load screen with some basic controls information (For early beta only). * Enemy inhibitor healthbars are more accurate now. Gameplay * More improvements to attack timings and chasing. * Fixed a popping issue when casting certain spells quickly. * You can no longer crit towers. Category:补丁说明 en:April 11, 2009 Patch